theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Valtor
Valtor is the primary villain of the third season in Winx Club. Info Personality Valtor is a considerably strong wizard, who aspires to become the most powerful wizard in all the dimensions. To do so, he turns people into monsters that mindlessly serve him, and places a mark that resembles a "V" on other people, so they too will serve him, in order to conquer each planet or realm. He, like Bloom, was born from the Dragon Flame, but unlike Bloom, he was born from its dark side. He was with the Three Ancient Witches when they destroyed Domino; He was once Griffin's companion when they were young, it was at this time that he met Bloom's parents, Queen Marion and King Oritel of Domino, who were both much stronger than him. He was sent to the Omega Dimension the day when Domino was destroyed. According to the original version, when the Great Dragon created the Magic Dimension, a piece of its Flame mixed with the original Darkness. This piece of the Dragon's Flame was found by the Ancestresses, who shaped it into a boy. They raised this boy as if he were their own son and made him one of the most powerful wizards existing. When he became old enough they sent him to conquer all the dimensions. He was together with his "mothers" when they attacked Domino, but was sealed during the final battle with the witches into the Omega Dimension by Queen Marion and King Oritel for about 17 long years, until the Trix found and freed him. Appearance As a human, Valtor is revealed to be a very pale, tall, blond, grey-eyed man, with his attire consisting of a violet vest over a white ruffled shirt, violet dress pants, and gray boots. He wears a long maroon jacket over this formal suit. As a demon, Valtor is a gargoyle-like creature, maroon in color, with a huge, muscular build, large bat-shaped wings, and light-blue eyes seemingly without any pupils. 'Story' Not long after Darkar's defeat, the Trix were captured from Realix, frozen and sent to the Omega Dimension for the Evil they did in the first and second seasons. However Icy managed to free herself, being the Witch of Ice, as well as her sisters, and found a frozen man condemned to the Omega Dimension for eternity. Icy freed him to give him to the frost snakes of the Omega Dimension as food, but he defeated the snakes and, with the help of the Trix, open the Portal of the Omega Dimension, and put his mark on the merm Angry valtor Added by WinxFloraBloomRoxy aids guarding the Omega Portal thus making them his slaves. After that, he imprisoned the mermaid queen, Queen Ligea, in her own underwater dungeons and made most of the mermaids his slaves. For some time he remained on Andros, staying near the Inter-dimensional Portal, from where he went to many Realms and steal their magical treasures, beginning with the magical Sun of Solaria, where he allied with Countess Cassandra and Chimera, where he first saw Bloom and immediately felt a connection with her. When the Winx go to Andros to help Aisha, he reveals his true intentions of becoming the supreme sorcerer of the Universe to Bloom and tells her that there is a connection between them, before blinding Aisha. After Valtor attacks the peaceful realm of Espero, the whole Magic Dimension is put in state of emergency, and Miss Faragonda reveals to Bloom that Valtor was in fact made from a piece of the Dragon Fire which mixed with the original Darkness that the Ancestral Witches found, and that he fought along the Witches against the Company of Light founded by Bloom's birth parents, Oritel and Marion. Shortly after, Valtor allied with Princess Diaspro so as to weaken Bloom. Valtor later decided to take his revenge on the members of the Company of Light and took over Cloud Tower, imprisoning Griffin, who once served the Ancestresses with him, but betrayed him and joined the Company of Light. He then proceeded to attack Alfea, along with the Trix and the witches of Cloud Tower he had turned into his slaves. After a heated battle in the forest with Valtor, Miss Faragonda disappeared and was later found by the Pixies, turned into a tree. When the Winx go to Linphea to find a way to heal Faragonda, he sends the Trix to prevent them from doing so. The Trix attack the Winx and put an evil spell on the Black Willow tree whose tears were the only thing that could save Faragonda. Flora nearly loses her life in trying to save her younger sister Miele and earns her Enchantix because of this. Flora heals the Willow and defeats the Trix. The Winx are able to collect the tears of the Willow and give back Faragonda her real appearance. After the Winx turn Faragonda back into herself, they go to Andros where the negative energy escaping from the open Omega Portal was clashing with the energy of Andros, causing both worlds to be on the point of destruction, and Tecna ends it by sacrificing herself to close the Portal, allowing herself to become sealed within the Omega Dimension. The sadness at the loss of Tecna is so great that the Winx go to attack Valtor at Cloud Tower, in which the only thing they gain is the freedom of Griffin, but Bloom was devastated when Valtor told her that he defeated her birth parents. Following this, Bloom wenut to Pyros to become stronger, but Bloom was able to gain her Enchantix and saved the Winx (including Tecna) and the Specialists from the Omega Dimension. Valtor later broke into the Museum of Magix to steal a relic, the Agador Box, and managed to get hold of it by using his cunning mind, despite the Winx's and Nabu's (then disguised as Ophir) intervention, and places all the spells he stole in it to get stronger (it had the property of being able to contain all of the magic placed in it). Valtor's influence on Solaria is removed when the Winx reveal that Countess Cassandra and Chimera allied with him and are arrested. In order to defeat him, the Winx obtain the Water Stars from the Golden Kingdom. As a diversion to sneak into Alfea and steal all the spells stored there, he tricks Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin into fighting each other by asking them to duel him and putting them under a spell, and causes Cloud Tower to disappear. At Alfea , he is attacked by the Winx, but tells Bloom that he absorbed her parents in his body when she was on the point of destroying him with the Water Stars, and the Winx break into Cloud Tower after they find out that Valtor only made it invisible, and Bloom was able to contact the essence of the Ancestresses which was still present there, and found out from the Ancestral Witches that Valtor never defeated or absorbed her parents, but that they were still alive in a place unreachable by magic. Greatly weakened, Valtor assumed his original, demon-like form and used the Spell of the Elements to flood Cloud Tower, send tornadoes to Red Fountain, burn Alfea and cause an earthquake at Magix. Bloom tried to find Valtor to stop him, initially falling into a trap, but found Valtor and challenging him to a pitiless battle under Lake Roccaluce, during which the Winx were able to free all the spells Valtor had stolen which returned to their places of origin, even if he had managed to capture the Water Stars earlier, except the Spell of the Elements, which he called back to him. As the spell returned to him, the water of the lake, which was flooding Cloud Tower, also went back to its original place, and the Winx left him in the caves under the lake. Even the Trix abandoned him when he asked them to catch the Winx because they had seen his true form, he was defeated and had lost all his spells. Using all his energy so as not to lose the Spell of the Elements, the water of the lake overpowered him, seemingly drowning him. With all the stolen spells back into their proper places, all the Realms where Valtor wreaked havoc returned to normal. However he was not dead, as Bloom could still feel his presence, and captured the Specialists when they went to find Valtor's body, thinking he was dead. He left Helia, and told him to inform the Winx that he kidnapped the other Specialists and to meet him at the Omega Portal, on Andros, where he forced Bloom, Stella, Musa and Tecna to respectively fight copies of Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy created from the Spell of the Elements, and the Winx were almost defeated until Bloom used her Dragon Fire to hit Valtor directly. Valtor was almost completely defeated, when the Ancestresses told him that the Dragon Fire was waiting for him and that he had to return to it as punishment for having wasted his powers in his thirst of revenge. They tried to use him to accomplish their own revenge and ordered him destroy the whole Magic Dimension after turning him into his original form permanently since, while they could not influence the outer world from where they were, they could still influence Valtor as he was their son. He was about to cross the Inter-dimensional Portal of Andros to accomplish his mothers' orders, when the Winx arrived and Bloom, using a spell, made her spirit enter Valtor's body and extinguished his Dragon Fire with her Fairy Dust, destroying him for good, despite Valtor telling her to join him and fight the Ancestresses together with him to save Oritel and Marion since they were the ones who caused her parents to disappear, as she knew he was lying again. Against Sora's Team When he was brought back to life by Master Xehanort, Valtor only had HALF of his powers and strength and now serves True Organization XIII as fighting the team on their missions with Young Xehanort. Category:Winx Club characters Category:Villains Category:Xehanort's Team Category:Fighters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Bosses Category:Darkness Category:Creations Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Calm characters Category:Monsters Category:Serious characters Category:Psychotic characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Aku Dark Kingdom